Rise of the Guardians Disney Song challenges
by Phoenix-redwings56
Summary: A series of a bunch of little one-shots compiled up together as a weekly challenge. Each one-shot is based off a Disney song suggested by others from tumblr. Ship: SweetTooth (because no one else suggested any other ship)
1. Challenge 1: I won't say it

_**RotG – Disney song challenge: Story 1**_

_**Title: won't say it out loud**_

_**Ship – SweetTooth (Don't like it; don't read and don't post any hate. We're all shippers of different ships.)**_

_**Based around the song: I won't say I'm in Love from Disney's Herculues **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Rise of the Guardians (C) William Joyce and Dreamworks**_

_**I won't say I'm in Love (c) Disney (I removed the lyrics due to copyright issues so If you wish to listen to it, go onto youtube or itunes. Thank you. )**_

* * *

The early spring air that night just seemed perfect to her. Tooth had been making her teeth runs in Paris, France and stop to take a quick break to catch her breath. She sighed heavily as she sat down on bench in a lovely rose garden. Tooth had been flying around all day, and it was only now that she had the chance to catch a breather. She didn't mind collecting teeth for the children of the world, but it was still quite the handful. And she still needed to take a break every so often so to her it was only fair.

Tooth looked at the beautiful roses that were just starting to bloom and smiled. She always had loved the way roses smell and looked. It was just such a beautiful flower to her; despite the thorns. She reached over and gently plucked one off the bush and smelt it. Everything else that had been rushing through her mind at that given moment seemed to stop. She no longer felt stressed, and was at complete peace with herself. Well, she almost was at least. Just as she lowered the rose down so that it was resting in her lap, a sudden thought made her cheeks turn crimson. She brought her free hand up to her burning cheeks and groaned softly to herself. "Not again…." She murmured to herself.

Recently, Tooth was having difficulty looking at her friend the way she normally would. Her cheeks seemed to flush violently even if the two just made eye contact. Tooth didn't understand why this was happening all of a sudden. She had always thought of him as a truly loyal friend and nothing more. However, ever since that one day she had spent with him in his warren, she wasn't quite the same. True, it was her day off and she was supposed to be enjoying herself that day; but she had decided to visit him. And when she accidentally triggered some of his more painful memories, she ended up comforting him when he broke down in tears. She had always cared for him, but she never really got a complete understand how painful his past really was up until then. And, when he had finally calmed down she had done something that she was now beginning to regret. She meant nothing by kissing him on the forehead. In fact it was just a way of expressing that she did care for his well-being, and he didn't need to ever consider hiding his pain behind a tough guy mask.

But there was just something about him now that seemed different and she didn't quite understand. Maybe it was that he seemed to smile more now when she was around, maybe it was that he didn't lose his temper as easily. Perhaps he seemed more at peace. It had to be something right? These feelings just can't fall from the sky could they? Or was it something she just never noticed before? Tooth couldn't think straight anymore and leaned back in the bench. She moaned and rubbed her eyes. "I don't understand this at all! Bunnymund's my very good friend, but there's just something about him that's making my heart race all of sudden! I don't like that this keeps happening to me. I can't feel any different about him right? It's not possible right?"

Tooth laughed to herself. "Look at me I'm talking to the air like some goofball as if the air itself is going to give me therapy."

Tooth stopped laughing instantly. Her stomach started to turn and her face got even hotter. Her heart started to race and her hands began to shake. "It couldn't possibly be that. There's no possible way I'm in love with him; he's my friend and nothing more. We've always been friends ever since I met him. It can't change like that just over a stupid display of comfort right?"

Tooth fidgeted with the rose in her hands. "No, this isn't right to have these emotions running through me like this; especially when I really even don't feel this way about him. Emotions like these are too cliché and predictable. And what if I actually _did _lo- er like him like that? I couldn't tell him about my feelings. It would screw our friendship up, and everything would be completely awkward afterwards. "There's no chance; no way this even happening to me. It's a brief phase and I'll get over it."

Tooth shook her head, trying to get the voices in her head to leave her alone. Her head was throbbing from confusion. She was already feeling scatter-brained enough from work, she didn't need these outlandish emotions throwing her off anymore. "Stop it!" She cried aloud to herself. "You need to get a grip here. Bunnymund's a pooka; you're a half human, half hummingbird fairy. You're the tooth fairy for goodness sakes! You can't let his…. soft and sweet smelling fur, and his smooth Australian accent and good tasting sweets…. get the better of yourself."

Tooth stood up abruptly and flew away from the bench, hoping the voices in her head would leave her as soon she took flight. Sadly they did not. In fact, it only made matters worse. She almost lost complete control and nearly plummeted into the fountain, but she stopped and just slowly fluttered down so that she was seated on the side of it. By now she was losing her patience. She turned around, splashed water up on her face (hoping that would work) and looked up at the moon in desperation. "What in the name of MiM do I do? This isn't fair to me or Bunnymund. He doesn't like me like or love me." Tooth paused for a minute. "Then again, I guess it would be nice to cuddle with someone every so often when my schedule isn't as crazy. Cuddling is nice, and he's extremely cuddly. And he's strong too. I wouldn't mind cuddling with him I guess…. I'd certainly feel secure in his arms."

Tooth's face had just stopped burning, but the vision of her and Bunnymund cuddling was too cute to not blush over. A small smile drew across her lips and an even soft chuckle escaped them.

Tooth snapped back to her senses and shook her head once again. "Oh no! No, no, no, no no, don't do this to yourself, girl. You're species are different and you both have your duties… It'll never work. Your friends will question you, Bunnymund will feel more awkward around me and It'll all just be one big mess…"

Tooth looked into the fountain and smiled. Her chest was in knots beyond end and it was driving her crazy. Her face burned violently from blushing so much, and her hands were trembling like never before. But still in the back of her mind the scent/softness of his fur, the warmth of his body, the sound of his voice, the feeling of security in his strong arms, and the vision of them cuddling all seemed to linger. She chuckled and twirled the rose in her tiny little hand. "Well at least out loud, I won't I'm in love. But to myself, I know I am."

Tooth giggled one more time and brushed all thoughts of her decision to the back her mind where it would only arouse when she was free to herself in her bedroom; which were rare occasions. Nowhere else and no one else would ever know of her thoughts. And as of right now, that was fine with her. She then flapped her wings and took to the sky once more; she was the tooth fairy after all. She had her duties to attend to as a guardian for all the children of the world.

_**~END OF SONG CHALLENGE #1~**_


	2. Challenge 2 A Fluttering Heart

_**RotG Disney song challenge #2**_

_**Title: A Fluttering Heart on a Sweet Night**_

_**Song based of: Can you feel the love tonight (Elton John version)**_

_**Pairing: SweetTooth**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Rise of the Guardians; Bunnymund and Tooth (c) Dreamworks and William Joyce. **_

_**Can you Feel the Love Tonight (c) Disney**_

_**Author's Notes: This is completely fan-made and mean nothing offensive by it. I challenged myself to write a one-shot based off a Disney is a shipping in this story. If you do not like I'm sorry, but you will have to deal with it. I am entitled to ship the things I ship and there's nothing wrong about that. Again, I'm sorry if you don't ship it but oh well. Do not flame it because it's not the ship you ship. Thank you and enjoy!**_

* * *

Tooth giggled as she ran about through Bunnymund's warren with Bunnymund close behind her. Normally Tooth was one to fly around, but she always loved the way the grass tickled her bare feet when she was just standing normally; and since Tooth was lucky enough to have the day off from delivering teeth, she was going to spend it with Bunnymund…as she usually did on her days off. Tooth knew Bunnymund was bound to get lonely from time to time, so she tried to pay him a visit as much as possible. It can be difficult to be a strong and brave when you know you're the last of your kind. And she was well aware on how that hurt him greatly. The last thing she ever wanted was for her dear friend to be locking his pain away to the point he just might one day break. Bunnymund was always trying his hardest to stay strong for not only the sake of the children he protected, but for his deceased race as well. But behind the mask that he put up when around the others, she knew he often had a lingering pain from the tragic loss. Despite that it happened centuries ago. . And she knew if she paid him visits; it may help ease the pain for a while.

"C'mon Bunny, can't keep up?" She said through her giggles.

There was no reply. Tooth looked behind her only to see no trace of Bunnymund. She started to worry. Where could he be? Tooth was about to start looking for Bunnymund when she felt a quick and shocking poke on either side by her ribs. Tooth yipped out in shock and spun around only to see Bunnymund standing there, smirking playfully at her.

"That was not funny, Bunnymund." She retorted.

Bunnymund chuckled, "I thought it was. The way you squirmed was sort of cute."

Tooth felt her cheeks begin to burn. She fidgeted it with her fingers and chuckled a little. "Oh why thank you… I think."

Bunnymund smiled at Tooth and then quickly to her hand in his paw. "C'mon Sheila, I want to show you something."

Tooth's eyes grew wide and she raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"You'll see soon enough." Bunnymund said sweetly.

With that, Bunnymund hopped off with Tooth's hand and his. He hopped all the way to the top of a hill where a beautiful cherry blossom stood. Tooth gasped in shock. She hadn't had the chance to see this part of the warren yet. She smiled at the sight. It looked absolutely amazing and the view was perfect too. "It's so beautiful!" She said happily.

"I'm glad you like it, Tooth; because I got another surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Absolutely do, Sheila."

Tooth giggled over the little pet name. It made her heart flutter when those words escaped his lips and were directed at her. It somehow made her feel special to him. She couldn't quite figure out why it did. But that didn't bother her to say the least.

"You're going to have to close your eyes though."

"Oh okay." Tooth said quickly, while shutting her eyes.

A moment passed and all that Tooth heard was the quick rustling of Bunnymund's feet and another object or so. Then almost instantly, Tooth felt Bunnymund's paws touch her hands. She smiled softly and said "What are you up too Bunny?"

"You'll see soon enough, love." Bunnymund said, "Keep your eyes shut but follow the sound of my voice."

"Oh goodness…"

Bunnymund chuckled. He knew that was a bad call on his part. He put his hands down from where they were on her hands and the swiftly scooped her up in his arms. Tooth let out a quick gasp. She wasn't expecting for him to pick her up like he had. He was certainly strong, nonetheless bold, to scoop her up as if she was a damsel in distress. She heard Bunnymund chuckled softly. "It's okay, I got ya, Tooth." He said sweetly.

At that moment the words that escaped his lips seemed to all flow so smoothly; like melted butter almost. His heavy Australian only made it sound better. Tooth felt her face burn slightly, but she ignored it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but continued to keep her eyes closed. Bunnymund then very slowly started walking. Tooth didn't know where he was taking her now but she was still excited about the surprise. Judging by his movement he walked straight for the most part and really only turned when he went to place her down on the ground. " You've gotta sit still okay?" I'm almost ready for you to open your eyes. Just give me one more second."

"Okay." Tooth replied through her little goofy looking grin that she had from pure excitement.

A few seconds passed and finally she heard Bunnymund sit down beside her. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Tooth slowly opened her eyes only to see a cute little picnic blanket beneath both her and Bunnymund, a little vase of flowers, a cute little candle that was lit, and of course the view of the sunset. Tooth put her hands to her lips and gasped in shock. "Oh my goodness, Bunnymund! Did you seriously plan this all out?"

" I've been planning this for the next time you visited. I wanted you to see the sunset on top of this hill with me."

Tooth's cheeks flushed a little. She smiled and hugged her friend gently. "That's so sweet of you to do. Thank you so much. why the candle and flowers?"

"The candles in case it gets dark and we decide to maybe gaze up at the stars. And as for the flowers, I just thought you might like them. They remind me of your sweet aroma so I'd thought they'd go well with the scenery and your…. beauty."

Bunnymund's face is completely red, and his eyes are directed elsewhere. Tooth giggled at his cute little statement; not knowing she herself is blushing wildly as well. Bunnymund's green eyes meet hers and for what felt like forever the two just stared into each other's eyes; completely mesmerized by the other. Finally the awkward silence broke by Bunnymund chuckling. "Your face is certainly an interesting shade of red."

"Eh?"

Tooth put her hands to her face only to feel Bunnymund's paw touch it. She looked up at him slowly. Bunnymund smiled sweetly at her and then back up at sky. The sun had almost completely set. It looked completely beautiful. Bunnymund was about to say something when he felt Tooth's head lay against his shoulder. Bunnymund looked down at her only to see her looking back up the sky. He smiled softly to himself and together the two watched happily as the sun set. The Stars soon started popping out one by one, and together they pointed out as many constellations as they could find. Bunnymund was looking in another direction when he suddenly heard Tooth cry out "A shooting star!"

Bunnymund looked up in the direction in which Tooth was looking. He had missed it, but by look on Tooth's face, he could tell it must of looked cool to her. He smiled and said softly, "Did you make a wish, love?"

Tooth shook her head slowly. "No, I was too busy getting excited over the shooting star itself."

Bunnymund took Tooth's hands and placed them together. "There ya go, Tooth. You still have time; make a wish."

Tooth shut her eyes and made her wish. A small smile slipped across her lips as she sat there next to him. Bunnymund looked away so Tooth wouldn't feel pressured about the wish. About a minute passed when Bunnymund felt a quick tap on the shoulder. Bunnymund was about to turn around and look at Tooth when he suddenly felt Tooth's small soft lips touch his cheek. Bunnymund blinked and looked at her with surprise. She didn't say anything after that. All she did was giggle softly. She then placed her head back on his shoulder and continued to watch the stars as if nothing had happened. Bunnymund blushed wildly and couldn't keep his mind focused for the rest of the time she was there; and he couldn't understand why.

_**~END OF SONG CHALLENGE #2~**_


	3. Challenge 3: Light in the Darkness

_** Rise of the Guardians Disney Song Challenge #3**_

_**Title: The light in the darkness**_

_**Based around the Song: I see the Light (From Tangled)**_

_**Pairing: SweetTooth (I get a lot of suggestions of these cuties)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Rise of the Guardians; Bunnymund; Tooth (c) DreamWorks and William Joyce**_

_**I see the Light (c) Disney and Pixar (listen to the song on youtube or on your ipod if desired. I can't post lyrics.)**_

_****__**Author's Notes: This is completely fan-made and mean nothing offensive by it. I challenged myself to write a one-shot based off a Disney is a shipping in this story. If you do not like I'm sorry, but you will have to deal with it. I am entitled to ship the things I ship and there's nothing wrong about that. Again, I'm sorry if you don't ship it but oh well. Do not flame it because it's not the ship you ship. Thank you and enjoy!**_

* * *

Bunnymund's heart was pounding violently, and his breathing was slightly unsteady. He was waiting patiently for Tooth. He hadn't seen her in a couple months. He was off season as of right now, so he had a chance to relax a bit. He wanted to see all his friends, not just Toothiana. However, she rarely had much to relax, and she enjoyed it when Bunnymund would secretly plan a day off for her. But today was extra specially planned one. Bunnymund had worked together on this surprise for several months now with her fleet of mini fairies. The mini fairies were all on board for this surprise, which made it all the more special. It took a lot of energy for those fairies to not mention a word of it to Tooth. If they did on accident, the entire plan would be ruined. So the girls put their best effort forth to not spill the beans.

But the girls had succeeded at keeping it a secret, and now, Bunnymund was getting ready to take Tooth on a cute little boat ride over the lake in his warren. The sun was beginning to set so the way the sun hit Tooth's face made it look like she was glowing a faint pink shade. Just enough to make her cheeks look a little rosy. Tooth had flown off for a minute, saying she'd be right back. Bunnymund was getting worried. Was it possible that she flew off in embarrassment? It couldn't possibly be because she was embarrassed. Tooth was a strong woman, there was no possible way he had shaken her that badly to the point where she left.

Bunnymund was about to go looking for her when he overheard the flapping of her wings. Bunnymund turned around, only to see a small little knitted blanket draped over her shoulders. He smiled warmly at her, "Were you getting cold, Sheila?"

Tooth nodded, a small giggle escaped her lips. She smiled and said softly, "Yes, I was Bunnymund. Do you have a problem with that? North had made it for me as a gift, so I went back to my palace to get it real quick. Is that alright?"

Bunnymund frowned slightly, "If you had told me you were cold, I could've lent you a blanket of some sort to you. You didn't have to go back and get it, I would've taken care of you."

Tooth's cheeks flushed slightly; making her cheeks look rosier then they already looked. She smiled weakly at Bunnymund. "I appreciate the gesture, Bunnymund. However, you don't need to take care of me, I can do it myself. I appreciate your concern and caring gestures, but you don't have to spoil me all the time."

Bunnymund shook his head slowly. "I don't do it to spoil you, Tooth. I do it because I just care about your well-being. I care about all the guardians and the children's well beings."

"Even Jack's?"

Bunnymund sighed, and softly mumbled, "Yeah, even frosty butt… As much as he's annoying at times…. he's still one of us, now. I can gripe and complain all I want, but MiM won't change it back. He has his reasons on why he chose Jack, and I just need to suck it up; and besides… the frosty punks not that bad….He's started to grow on me… a little."  
Tooth smiled, "That's good to know. I know you were upset about what he did that one year, it's good to finally know you're letting that grudge."

Bunnymund shrugged, wrinkling his nose a little. "There was more to it than that, Tooth; but I'll save that for another time."

"I don't understand, Bunny…"

"Like I said, another time."

"But-"

"Tooth, please-"

"I don't understand what you, can't I know?"

Bunnymund shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry Tooth, but maybe I'll tell you another time."  
Tooth puffed out her cheeks and made a funny grunting noise. Bunnymund chuckled softly. Tooth frowned but almost instantly stopped when Bunnymund scooped her off her feet. "B-bunny what are you doing?" She cried in shock.

"I got a surprise for ya."

"Again?"

"Why not, Sheila?"

Tooth fidgeted with her fingers, completely avoiding eye contact with Bunnymund. "You've just been surprising me almost every time I visit you now; it's sort of defeating the purpose of surprises; that's all…."

Bunnymund's warm and fuzzy smile slowly faded into a small frown. "Tooth, I've just been trying to give you something to enjoy on your days off. I'm sorry if I've been beating the dead horse into the ground with the surprises; I didn't know that was upsetting you."  
The sun was starting to set more; Bunnymund had hoped to give Tooth a nice little ride across the lake. However, judging by how Tooth seemed to be bothered by the fact that Bunnymund had made surprises for her regularly now, it didn't look like was going to happen. Tooth saw how she had offended her friend. She fluttered over next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist; pulling him into a hug. "You don't have to surprise me as often as you do to make me happy. I'm happy if I just know my friends, and the children are happy. I never meant to offended, Bunny. I'm sorry."

Bunnymund looked down at Tooth only to see her beautiful eyes staring back him. Bunnymund felt his cheeks flush violently. He smiled one again, cupped her chin his paw, and said softly, "It's alright, Tooth. I know you're schedule calls a lot of attention from you, and I'm sure you never meant to be rude. You don't ever need to apologize or explain yourself to me; being around your….loving personality is enough to make everything else worth it."

It was probably one of the cheesiest things ever come from Bunnymund; but it was enough to make Tooth's heart beat a mile a minute, her face was flushed a beautiful rosy pink, and her wings had completely stopped flapping. She was just standing there now, her arms still wrapped around him. Small tears of happiness escaped her and rolled down her cheeks. She smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, and very softly whispered his name.

The two just stood there by the pond; completely engulfed with the other's presence and eye color. Both their hearts were racing, but both ignored them. The sun continued to set as they two stood there. And very slowly, the two friend's faces drew closer to each other. And just as the sun settled for the day, the two almost kissed. They would have if Bunnymund didn't realize what was about to happen. Although it didn't faze him that much because of how he felt for her; he considered it wasn't time yet. So at the last minute, he kissed Tooth's cheek and whispered softly, " You've eased the pain with your light. Thank you, Toothiana."

Tooth was disappointed that they didn't kiss; but a warm gentle kiss on the cheek was enough for her. She rested her head against his chest and continued to stand in his arms. "You're welcome, Bunnymund."

_**~END OF CHALLENGE #3~**_


	4. Challenge 4: Tale as old as Time

**Title: Tale as Old as Time;Song as old as Rhyme**

**RotG Dinsey song challenge #4 (final)**

** Pairing: SweetTooth**

**Based around the song: Beauty and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rise of the Guardians (c) DreamWorks and William Joyce**

**Beauty and the Beast (c) Disney**

**Author's note:** _****__**This is completely fan-made and mean nothing offensive by it. I challenged myself to write a one-shot based off a Disney is a shipping in this story. If you do not like I'm sorry, but you will have to deal with it. I am entitled to ship the things I ship and there's nothing wrong about that. Again, I'm sorry if you don't ship it but oh well. Do not flame it because it's not the ship you ship. Thank you and enjoy!**_

* * *

The sun seemed to hit the palace at perfect angle as Bunnymund walked in. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Never had he seen such beautiful architecture such as this. It was absolutely gorgeous. Although he had seen Tooth's realm before, never had he been inside her main palace. Every inch of the palace was covered in bright, beautiful colors, endless glass cases with the children's teeth boxes, and stainless glass windows. Bunnymund found a smile slipping across his lips as he effortlessly walked across the tile floor. He watched intently as different mini fairies flew in, and distributed the children's teeth into their own personal little box. They all were hard at work, and none of them seemed to have noticed that he had entered the palace.

All but one didn't notice.

Baby Tooth was helping the older mini fairies distribute the teeth when she saw Bunnymund out of the corner of her eye. She smiled brightly from ear to ear and flew off to great the big bunny. She flew right to him and started circling spastically around him; as if she was a little girl excited to see their relatives to come in for a visit. Bunnymund laughed as she flew all up and around him. He finally reached out and grabbed her. She let out a quick squeak, but calmed down as he drew her in closer to him. "Well G'day there baby Tooth; nice to see you around here."

Baby Tooth gave him a puzzled look, as if to say "What are you talking about? I live here?" Bunnymund chuckled and ran his paw gently over the feathers on her head. She smiled, and let out a cute little chittering noise. Her wings fluttered, and she quickly latched her tiny little hands on his paw, she tugged on it and made a little squeak. Bunnymund shrugged and allowed Baby Tooth to lead him. As they made their way through the palace, Bunnymund continued to watch the busy little fairies fly about. Occasionally Baby Tooth would tug on his paw, as if to say "Keep up! You need to be moving faster." Bunnymund would pick up his pace, but then gradually slow back down.

Eventually Baby Tooth got fed up with having to get him to pick up the pace again, because she finally gave one big tug that got his attention. He looked at her directly and yanked his paw back, pulling her along with it. He glared at her, "Oi! That's my paw you're pulling. I need this to paint the eggs."

Baby Tooth flinched at the sound of his voice. She trembled; whimpering softly from the power in his voice. Realizing he spooked her, he took her in his paw and handed her a tiny piece of chocolate. Knowing she wasn't supposed to eat it, Baby Tooth at first refused. However the scent won her over, and she snatched it away, quickly nomming down on it. He chuckled as he watched her as she gobbled the sweet down.

*hic*

Baby Tooth let out a tiny hiccup as soon as she swallowed the last chunk. She smiled; nestling down in his paw. Bunnymund smiled at her and placed her up on shoulder. She hiccupped again, and he laughed. "Goodness, you plowed right through that didn't you?" He said as they started to walk once again. "I know you liked it and all, but goodness. You sound like you swallowed a big glass of soda pop."

Baby Tooth sighed contently, and continued to point Bunnymund through the palace; still rested upon the crook of his shoulder. She nuzzled up against his neck and sighed. He shook his head and laughed dryly. The two rounded a corner, only to see Tooth herself sitting in what looked like a cross between a throne, a nest and a bed. She was effortlessly chattering away with some of the mini fairies when she saw the two enter the room. Tooth's face lit up, and she quickly excused the other mini fairies. The other fairies flew away, giving both Baby Tooth and Bunnymund stern looks; as if they didn't approve of them interrupting their time with their queen.

"Bunnymund you made it! I'm so glad you got the invitation." Tooth said happily as she fluttered over to her furry friend.

Tooth stopped short and stared at Baby Tooth, who was now falling asleep on Bunnymund's shoulder. Tooth squinted her eyes and frowned. "Bunny, what's that on her face?"

Bunnymund raised his eyebrows and glanced over at the sleepy fairy. He swallowed hard. He smiled sheepishly, and chuckled nervously, "Ah well you see-"

"Did you give her chocolate?"

"Well I-"

"Bunnymund! Why did you do that?"

"She was-"

"Her stomach can't process that junk yet!"

"I didn't-"

"How could you do that to her? She looks like she's been drugged!"

Bunnymund looked again down at Baby Tooth and frowned. Tooth was right; she did look drugged. She had chocolate chunks on her face and she was breathing unsteadily. She let out a hiccup and whimpered. Tooth put her hands on her hips and frowned . "Bunnymund why would you do that her? She's still just a baby."

Bunnymund sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about that. I didn't mean to hurt her stomach, but I she was upset. She looked like she was about to cry. I didn't know what else to do so I gave her a tiny chunk of chocolate chip I had in my pack. I made sure it was tiny, but I guess if it was still big enough to require for her to use two hands then I suppose it was too much. But it's not entirely my fault, Tooth. Honestly it's not. I've never seen anyone plow through a piece of chocolate like that. I mean it could be because she inhaled it so fast. "

Tooth sighed and then took Baby Tooth off Bunnymund's shoulder. She frowned and placed her in the nest. "For your sake, you better hope that's the case." She said sternly, as she placed a tiny blanket on top of Baby Tooth.

Bunnymund sighed. "Tooth, I'm really sorry that-"

Tooth flew up to him and hugged him; pulling into a loving embrace. Bunnymund looked around frantically. Not knowing why in the world she was all of a sudden switching moods. Bunnymund had never taken notice on how warm Tooth felt, or how silky her feathers were. He liked the way they felt. Had they always felt this way? Or were they extra silky today for unknown reasons. Bunnymund was about to wrap her arms around Tooth, when she pulled away and smiled. "I know it was accident. You're the last person I know that would ever harm my mini fairies, so it's okay." Tooth said gingerly, "Besides I need you."

Bunnymund's face flushed. "I-I'm sorry you what?"

Tooth giggled. "I need you. Ya know to come with me. Ya know, that's the entire reason I sent the invitation out to you."

Bunnymund felt his cheeks darken. "Right, I knew that."

Tooth raised her eyebrows. "Bunnymund are feeling okay? You don't look so good all of a sudden."

Bunnymund had been thinking about what had happened the last time they were together. What had intentionally started off as just a friendly time spent together ended up becoming a situation where they almost kissed. Bunnymund pulled from the thoughts and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sheila. I was just thinking about something."

Tooth blinked for a moment and then smiled back. "Oh that's good to hear. You had me worried for a second."

Bunnymund felt his cheeks darken, he smiled crookedly and chuckled. "Did I now?"

Tooth giggled and took his hand; together the two made their way through the palace until they entered an empty room. Bunnymund looked at Tooth funny. She giggled and dragged him out onto the middle of the room. "C'mon dance with me." She said sweetly.

Bunnymund was taken aback by the statement, and pulled away. "I don't think so, Tooth. That's not that a good idea."

"But Bunny, it would be fun."

"I can't dance, Sheila."

"That's okay, Bunnymund. I can teach you."

Bunnymund shook his head. Tooth wasn't going down without a fight. She flew up to him, gently took his paw in her hand and squeezed gently. "C'mon, no one's gonna be here to laugh at us. It'll be fun."

Bunnymund looked over at Tooth. He sighed, and agreed to it. She smiled and then taught him how to hold her properly for a waltz. Bunnymund swallowed hard, but followed along. He held her gently and looked her. "Like this?"

Tooth smiled. "Yes, now this parts easy. Just keep your eyes on your partner, and slowly lead her around. Imagine you're in a box, and then just go."

Bunnymund took a deep breath, and then started. Tooth was surprised greatly, h ewas better than he or she expected. She smiled at him, and then rested her head upon his chest. She sighed happily, "See it's easy, Bunnymund."

Bunnymund looked down at Tooth and smiled back at her. "You make it easy for me, I feel like I could dance for hours with you. You're so beautiful; Tooth and I don't know how you do it all. How can you be so busy with a schedule, and still have time to protect the children, and still manage to have patience with the rest of us.?"

"I just try to be patient with people I care about; you being one of them."

"Why though? Don't I bother you? Does the fact that I'm some big pooka warrior not bother you?"

"No it does; Not at all. It's because you've got a good heart, Bunnymund. Yes, you can be stubborn, and be jerk towards the others at times; but I know you have a big heart deep down. And all it took was some time and patience to find out the true you."

Bunnymund continued to waltz with Tooth, but they were gradually slowing down little by little. He smiled warmly at her. "Thank you Tooth. I'm glad I can at least know I'll always have you to turn to when I need you."

Tooth frowned. "You have all of the guardians to turn to, Bunnymund."

"True, but none of them have as big as a heart as you; nor are any of them as…. warm-hearted as you."

Tooth felt her face flushed, she smiled sheepishly and a small laugh escaped her lips. "I-I don't understand, Bunnymund."

"Who said you needed to, Sheila?"

Bunnymund pulled Tooth closer to him and smiled. "Besides, I'd like to keep waltzing with you. I'm sort of enjoying it now."

Tooth didn't want to continue though. She stopped her feet; which ended up getting his attention. He looked at her puzzled. Tooth didn't say anything except bring her nose up against his. She smiled softly, and the sighed. Bunnymund felt his heart race rapidly and his breathing became unsteady. "Tooth, what are you doing?" He said softly through his unbalanced breathing.

"I'm just enjoying the moment with you." She said softly, "I'd wouldn't want to waltz with any other partner other you. You make it special for me."

Bunnymund was about say something when Tooth gently kissed the tip of his nose. His heart skipped a beat and he let out a gasp. Tooth chuckled and rested her head against his chest. "I wouldn't want to spend this evening any other way other than right now. She said quietly, almost at a whisper.

Bunnymund pulled from his shock and smiled. He took his hand out of hers and just held her tightly in a warm, loving embrace. "Me either, Sheila."

~**_END OF CHALLENGE #4 AND OF CHALLENGES~_**


End file.
